Cosas que prefiere uno ignorar
by Inannah
Summary: "— No sé ni por qué te extrañas si todas las naciones que cuidaste lo único que quieren es violarte" USAxUK y unilateral SealandxUk. Algo Crack.


**Autora**_: Vengo con esta historia corta y ridícula por compensación ya que mis actualizaciones demoran más de lo esperado pues o paso por un momento de demasiado fértil imaginación, o mi manos no reaccionan para escribir la línea que tengo en mente. Qué contradicción._

_Unas viñetas sueltas y viejas de Himaruya fueron mi inspiración. La de Sealand como adulto para el terror de Inglaterra y la otra del mismo surrealista Sealand mayor con una flor en las manos. _

**Disclaimers**: _H. Himaruya. Hoy no tengo tiempo de pelear. Debo seguir escribiendo la actualización de A3PSDEA._

**Advertencia**: _Ninguna. Hoy la historia es sana como un pedazo de pan. _

-x-

Una nueva reunión mundial que finalizaba. Una nueva maldita reunión que fue un desperdicio de tiempo, pues si no era el estúpido de Italia del Norte hablando nada más que barbaridades sin sentido, era entonces la estúpida y maldita rana con sus comentarios subiditos de tono, y sino, era cualquier otra estúpida nación que no hacía más que aumentar el caos. Y toda la reunión se basó en aquello. Escuchar estupideces al montón como si él acaso se divirtiera en ir a esa granja de locos.

Tenía una vida. _ Bordar, tomar té, cuidar sus rosas, practicar guitarra, disfrazarse de punk si amanecía con la vena anárquica, tomar té nuevamente, ser un caballero la mayoría de los días, cocinar delicias inglesas, leer libros mientras toma té, hablar con sus hadas, criticar a América, tomar té, mucho té._

Era un hombre ocupado, por amor a la Reina.

Ni siquiera quería hablar de la madurez de estos tipos, demonios, si cada uno tenían varios siglos de antigüedad ¡Debían comportarse maduramente como él mismo! Inglaterra se sonrió a mientras ordenaba sus carpetas y documentos para irse. Todos debían ser como él. Un caballero ordenado, relajado y cuerdo. Un hombre adulto maduro y que no se alteraba con nada. Bueno, tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, todas esas características se podían demostrar siempre y cuando no estuviera el imbécil de América para joderle la existencia con sus ideas infantiles y sin sentido que eran dignas creaciones de un simio.

Suspiró mientras recogía del piso antes de poder tropezarse con ellos, los juguetes de los gatos de Grecia. Así y con lo pobre que estaba, tenía dinero para llenar a sus apestosos animales con juguetes y comida cara y no para la crisis económica que traía a toda Europa de cabeza. Bufó exasperado.

Ya casi nadie estaba en la gigantesca sala de reuniones. Se dirigió a la puerta abierta para ir por su auto y volver al hotel donde se hospedaba en Alemania.

— ¡Inglaterra! — Voltea tras escuchar que alguien le llama. Un desconocido con una flor en mano se acerca corriendo hacia él. Momento.

La sangre se le va a los pies y sus ojos se abren como platos.

Un joven de pelo rubio y de brillantes ojos azules se detiene junto a él.

— T-tú…— Tartamudea y se atraganta mientras su dedo índice lo señala tembloroso. El joven, más alto que él, se ríe con timidez.

— ¡Sí, soy Sealand!

— ¿Qué mierda te ha pasado? — Grita aterrado. El contrario se señala irradiando felicidad.

— ¡Crecí!

— ¿Estás de broma? ¡Pe-pero cómo!

— Suecia planeó rutas turísticas a mi país— Dio como simple respuesta. Inglaterra lo mira aterrado sin poder tragarse la noticia. No es capaz de hablar. La pequeña nación que apenas y le llegaba al pecho ahora había crecido de golpe ¡Y hasta le superaba en altura! Por un momento pudo recordar el mismo estupor cuando volvió a América y se encontró a un Alfred más grande y desarrollado, lástima que solo de cuerpo porque la cabeza se quedó en los doce años.

Sealand le sonreía.

_Esto era un Déjà vu._

— ¿Sabes? Quisiera pedirte algo…— Se rasca la mejilla nervioso. Sus mejillas comenzaron a adquirir color. Inglaterra seguía con rostro demacrado sin poder creer que había crecido el maldito mocoso que le sacaba siempre de las casillas. Sealand pareció acordarse de algo y tomó torpemente la rosa que tenía en la mano y se la extendió a la otra nación — ¡Oh! Qué idiota… Suecia me dijo que lo primero que debía hacer era entregarte la flor.

— Ah…— Apenas y es capaz de responder. ¿Para qué mierda una flor?

La nación que aparentaba unos 18 años tomó aire profundamente, como si tratara de coger valor. Esto no le daba buena espina.

— ¿Saldrías conmigo Inglaterra?

Y el rostro de Inglaterra sí era capaz de demacrarse más aún.

— ¿Esto es acaso una frase de la jerga adolescente? — Preguntó aterrado. No entendía un demonio. Sealand crecía de golpe, le entregaba una flor en que Suecia estaba metido y ahora le invita a salir. ¿A qué se refería con salir? Porque no es el _salir_ que él cree ¿No es cierto? ¡¿No es cierto?

El adolescente bajó la mirada provocándole un mal presentimiento.

Un pésimo presentimiento.

¿NO ERA CIERTO, POR AMOR A LA REINA?

— Siempre he intentado llamar tu atención… desde pequeño— A Inglaterra casi le da un paro temiendo esas palabras— Pero tú nunca me tomaste en cuenta. Suecia me ayudó a crecer, tuve la esperanza de que si era grande podrías tomarme como un igual… Por eso estoy aquí…

Inglaterra se quería morir ¿Por qué de a todas las personas en el mundo a él le pasaban precisamente esas mierdas?

Y Sealand esperaba una respuesta.

Tomó el largo silencio del mayor como un sí, _ya que no era un rotundo_ _no_, sonrió brillante.

— ¡En el café de la plaza de armas mañana a las cuatro! ¡Prometo que no te arrepentirás!— Y se dio media vuelta— ¡Debo contárselo a Suecia!

Inglaterra salió en ese momento de su embobamiento y cuando se apuraba a decirle que no ya el chico había desaparecido.

— ¡He-hey!

Mierda.

Inglaterra se quedó con una mano extendida que temblaba como la de un anciano.

— ¿Qué pasó viejo? Tienes la cara como si hubieras visto algo espantoso ¿Francia en pelotas de nuevo?— Estados Unidos aparece de un momento a otro y mientras come una hamburguesa busca que cosa vio su ex tutor. Inglaterra sigue con su cara que se asemeja a la de "El grito".

— Sealand…

— ¿Sealand? ¿Tu hermano? ¿Qué pasa con el chico? No me digas que se afeitó las cejas…— Inglaterra voltea a verlo por unos momentos.

— No. Creció de golpe… y… me invitó a salir— Explica la estrambótica escena anterior. Sólo recibe de respuesta unas carcajadas.

— No sé ni por qué te extrañas si todas las naciones que cuidaste lo único que quieren es violarte— Inglaterra se pone histérico al escuchar eso.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué demonios dijiste? — Estados Unidos lo mira sorprendido.

— ¡Pero si no abrí la boca más que para reírme! Viejo, estás mal de la cabeza… ¿Estás seguro que la senilidad no te está haciendo mal? Puedo conseguirme el número de un loquero… o de un asilo.

— Cállate...

— Ven viejo, no pongas esa cara rara. El héroe te invita un helado, se nota que lo necesitas…— Se da media vuelta y se lleva a Inglaterra que acepta como un ancianito al cual la enfermera le lleva al jardín.

— S-si…— Inglaterra comenzó a escuchar la larga perorata de Estados Unidos sobre los nuevos sabores de helado que inventó en su país. Como miraba al piso tratando de tragarse lo sucedido no pudo notar la peligrosa mirada que dio su ex hermano menor a sus espaldas.

Estados Unidos afiló sus ojos amenazadoramente.

Nadie se le iba a adelantar y arruinar sus planes.

Es más, los comenzará ahora mismo.

.

**Notas**_: ¡TADAAAA! Es una mierda lo sé. Cuando me lo propongo hago cosas rarísimas_. Actualizo mis fics pronto. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
